


【授权翻译】Indigenous Foreigner

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: 20世纪30年代后期，日本，松本润终于接到了第一个大案子：追捕被称为“幽灵”的情报贩子，此人正源源不断地把情报卖给欧洲。松本已为这个案子本破了好几个月，他把自己包装成一名日本精英，使用假名。每件事都有条不紊地进行着，直到他遇到了有明……他确定，这个人就是他的目标。本来，这是件轻而一举的事情，但从他们的目光接触的那一刻起，润就明白，不可能那么顺利。那个人神秘，颇有魅力与吸引力。他感到危险，发生的事情却有将他带向未知的道路，直到他来到两难境地。他到底应该抵制诱惑还是欣然接受？如果接受，代价又是什么？





	【授权翻译】Indigenous Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indigenous Foreigner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555244) by [antimiya88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88). 



> original author：antimiya88  
> first post at 2016-11-11
> 
> Thank you antimiya88! My friends love this story so~~~~~~~~~much!

题目: Indigenous Foreigner (one-shot)

 

原作者: Andy-chan (antimiya88)

 

CP: MN

分级：NC-17

原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/10555244

 

译者：彦

 

 

梗概：20世纪30年代后期，日本，松本润终于接到了第一个大案子：追捕被称为“幽灵”的情报贩子，此人正源源不断地把情报卖给欧洲。松本已为这个案子本破了好几个月，他把自己包装成一名日本精英，使用假名。每件事都有条不紊地进行着，直到他遇到了有明……他确定，这个人就是他的目标。本来，这是件轻而一举的事情，但从他们的目光接触的那一刻起，润就明白，不可能那么顺利。那个人神秘，颇有魅力与吸引力。他感到危险，发生的事情却有将他带向未知的道路，直到他来到两难境地。他到底应该抵制诱惑还是欣然接受？如果接受，代价又是什么？

 

 

 

 

 

润啜了一口白兰地，对圆桌对面正在看他的那位女士魅惑地笑了一下。这已经是第四轮了，赌局进入白热化。这倒不是什么新鲜事……尤其是考虑到这个房间里都是有钱人。空气中充斥着雪茄和香水的味道，让人昏昏然，不过润仍然头脑清醒。今晚，和其他夜晚一样，他来这儿是有原因的，必须专注于它。

“时多桑（Tokita-san），到你了……”她说到，以一个能更好展示乳沟的角度。润微笑着轻轻点了下头，以示了解。他对这种女人感到厌恶，她坐在她丈夫身边，却公开和他调情。没错，她丈夫老、肥，可以说此人丑陋无比，但她为了钱而选择了这个人，那玩意儿可是一件无往不利的武器，在这些人中间所向披靡。

润将注意力转回牌上，他没有什么好牌，但今晚也是一定要赢的。根据情报，那个人很快就要出现，而他需要成为赢家。只有一种方法能迈出这关键的第一步。 _如果没有其他办法_ ……他又看了她一眼，这回带上了热切的目光，舌头饱含欲望地舔舔下唇，确保她接收到了信息。当他看见她咬着下唇轻点头时，只能微笑。 _太好骗了_ ……

“过。”润傲慢地说，他听见四周一片抽气声，不过那些在她之后出牌的人根本不构成威胁。

从润踏进蓝月亮俱乐部以来，已经过了两个半月。这里的门只为精英中的精英敞开，他们想找一个谨慎又奢侈的地方来花钱让自己高兴。尽管一战之后，日本的经济问题很严重，但仍有不少人通过与欧洲的非法贸易牟利，这些交易通常都是在中国周边完成的。有那么多爱赌博的人，他们每天都在冒险。难怪蓝月亮自从于20年代后期开门之后，每个周五周六的晚上都人满为患。

润发现这些人肤浅又自命不凡，他痛恨自己必须得伪装成其中的一员，但他有充分的理由不得不装，要是他想在事务所第一次给他的大案子中大显身手的话。他想向所有人证明自己能行。

又过了两个回合，他拿到了想要的牌。他赢了，带着洋洋得意的微笑把筹码全揽到面前。立花先生脸上阴云密布，他妻子则洋溢着欢欣，这场面让润简直想大笑起来。他拿着杯子，从座位里站起来，对负责人一点头，示意今晚到此为止。

在去往酒吧的路上，润听见一小群女士在讨论某个在小房间里赢了三把比赛的人。小房间是每个新人的必经之路，他们必须在那里赢得进入主战场的机会。

好奇心战胜猫，润决定去看看 _那个可爱的小个子男人_ 是什么样。一走进房间，他们的目光就碰上了。润感觉自己的心跳比往常快得多。他从来没见过这个男人，说明他不是东京人。他的短发梳向后方，外衣搭在椅子上，身上只穿着浅灰色马甲和白衬衣，袖子挽起到肘部。他的嘴唇微微勾出一个微笑，挂在嘴角的香烟让他看起来自信满满，甚至有点自大……毋庸置疑，此人周身环绕着神秘，润马上就明白了为什么每个人都在谈论他，他很有魅力，魅力十足到危险的地步。润无法移开眼睛，他的直觉告诉他，这个人，就是他的目标…… 

“他是谁？”润问站在他身边的俱乐部二把手，不想浪费哪怕一分钟的时间。

“有明。”那人在他耳边轻声说。

“从来没听说过他……”

“因为他来自冲绳……小道说他非常有钱……你知道的，就是老一套……”那人超润挤挤眼睛。

当然是老一套。不可能有其他的方法能转到这么多钱来挥霍，只有走私。但此人来自冲绳，那就让事情更有趣了……那是他的目标最后出现的地方。 

润抬起眉毛：“真的？！那可……太有意思了……”他自言自语着把注意力转回那人，他看起来像是个穿着父亲礼服的孩子。 _如果这真是他，不管是他没想到自己被追踪了，还是他过于自信_ ……

润专注于那双拿着牌的小手。只有一条路来证明有明是不是他正在找的那个人。肯定是他。他的直觉如此，但没有照片……只有一个特征……润明白那人已经回看了好几次，但他的表情仍然平静。机不可失，谢天谢地，过了一小会儿，他偶然瞥见……金表错误地戴在那人的右手上。润的眼睛瞪大了。是他！润抬起眼睛，在两人视线相交时微笑。 _抓住你了_ ……

牌局结束时，有明是赢家。润带着他最迷人的微笑走过去，直到有明的身边。他能感到屋子里所有人的眼睛都跟着他在转，但他毫不在意。他在乎的只有这个人。

“有明桑，对吗？

“是的……我有幸在和谁说话呢？”那人以自信的语调问道，如果润对自己够诚实的话，他得说他听到了一丝傲慢。

“时多。”润带着灿烂的微笑回答，他们的目光仍然胶着着。

“那么， _您_ 就是那个有名的时多桑！人们都在讨论你。但我恐怕有些不理解。您想从我这儿得到什么呢？” 他稍稍偏偏头，这个小动作让他看起来更年轻了。

“我也听到人们都在谈论您，我得承认我被您的牌局勾起了兴趣……您喜欢出击……我也同样喜欢出击……那，我们来场死亡较量如何？就咱俩。”润微笑着说，他听到周围响起一片惊呼。“要是您赢了，那就请你下周六加入到我们在另一个房间的游戏。您觉得怎么样呢？”

有明只是微笑着点点头。润一口喝完他的白兰地，接着，就坐到桌子对面。下了赌注，游戏开始。润近距离地看着那人，他同样也被那人这样看着。感觉上，就像他遇到了个势均力敌的对手。他觉得，自己不可能像骗其他人那样轻易骗到有明，但同时，他确信有明也知道不可能轻易骗到他。润小心翼翼地出招，并在最后一个回合输掉，好让人看起来像是运气终于离开了他。

“有明桑下周六可以进主会场，晚上八点。”俱乐部二把手宣布，并开始收拾桌上的牌和筹码。

四周窃窃私语，但润一笑了之，耸耸肩膀。“我想我不能对一个晚上要求更多了。恭喜你，有明桑。”他说着站起来，手伸向那个小个子男人。

“关键是运气。我认为下次比赛，您一定会扭转局势。”有明低声说。

润的心砰砰直跳。这简单的接触却足以让他战栗。

“我很期待。”

“时多桑，今天需要为您兑换筹码吗？”负责人问到，打断了他们的握手。

“是的，请。”润说着，走向吧台。他靠在吧台上，看着屋内的情景。还有几张桌子上铺着绿毡，总是会有人一直要玩到凌晨。

在等着赢到的钱时，润又要了一杯白兰地，并点燃一根香烟，这时他看见那人走过来。有明戴上帽子，朝他鞠躬：“下周六，时多桑。”

 

润看着他以一种慢而稳定的速度离开，丝毫没有心虚的痕迹。 _下周六，我们来看看你会怎样，有明桑！_  
………………………………………………. 

下周六来的比润期望的要慢。自从他遇到那人之后，就一直坐立不安，像热锅上的蚂蚁。他想说服自己，这是因为他的工作有进展，但如果他诚实面对自己，即使是一点点，那他会说是因为有明。

 

润穿着自己最喜欢的深蓝色西服，配上同色的风衣和帽子。他的发型完美地衬托出他的英俊。这一点，从他踏进蓝月亮那一刻就意识到了。当他经过时，女士们发出的惊呼声是最好的证明。他走进房间，迅速扫视，当看到他独自坐在吧台旁时，呼吸停滞了。 _我的机会！_

有明背对着润。他身着黑色西服，配黑白相间的皮鞋。经典……润打量着那纤细的轮廓想到。那人双肘撑在吧台上，抽着烟，看起来正陷入沉思。

“可以吗？”润微笑着礼貌地问。

有明转头看向他，把他从头到脚扫了一遍：“当然……”

润坐到他身边：“你在喝什么？”

“苏格兰威士忌。”

润笑着说：“你肯定要的是最烈的……但那样不就太美国了吗？”

有明含混地笑了一声：“我得说这是苏格兰式的，我喜欢它，就像你说的，它可能有点烈，当经过喉咙时会感觉很热，但后味十足，值得尝试。你和你的白兰地，不会太 _法国_ 了吗？”

润近近地看着那人。他的眼睛不大却聪明，恐怕比润见过的任何人都聪明。有明端起杯子放到嘴边，喝了一点威士忌，润能做的就是盯着那两片嘴唇和它周围的痣。这个男人很迷人……对他和他的任务只有一个意义：危险。

润清清嗓子，想转移自己的注意力，却听到那人呼呼的笑声，他皱起眉头。当他转头看有明时，那人在微笑，眼睛盯着润的脸。

“你是个有趣的人，时多桑…… _非常有趣的人_ 。”

“你为什么这么说？”润抬起眉毛，轻声问。他决心要整个水落石出。

“没有什么特殊的原因。”那人低声说，仍然在微笑。

润开始觉得心神不能。很明显，对方控制了谈话走向，他必须得在变得更糟之前扭转局面。

“我以前从未见过你。直到上周末……你是刚来此地吗？”

那人摇摇头，好像直到为什么润会这么问。“是的，刚从冲绳来。可是为什么你要问我？上周六你不是已经问过有宫桑（Arimiya-san）了吗？”

润很吃惊，他从没见过说话这么直接的人。 

“我承认自己很好奇。”

“那为什么要问我？你想确认一下？”

“不。我只是想遵循通常的社交礼仪。”

有明的眉毛拧成一团：“通常的社交礼仪？！抱歉，从没听说过。”他凑近润，后者被这超近的距离给噎住了。“嗯……难道你真的非常紧张，就因为上周六我赢了你，时多桑？”

润挤出个紧张的微笑，决定跟着演下去：“就是个游戏。要么赢要么输。你才应该是那个感到紧张的。”

“噢……真的？”

润靠过去，自信地看着他：“没错，因为今晚你将会是那个输家。”

 

“很快我们就知道了。不过，时多桑，请告诉我，你是出生在都内还是来自别的城市？”

润因这突如其来的问题皱眉，让有明哈哈大笑起来：“我只是在学你而已。别告诉我你已经忘了通常的社交礼仪？！”

“当然没有。是的，我出生在这儿。”

“幸运儿。”那人喃喃着喝了一口酒，又点燃一根香烟，“越往南，越安静，我需要感受活力，这就是我来这儿的原因！人只能活一次，难道不应该最大程度地享受它吗？去找点乐子？你根本不能想象战争会怎样改变人……我无法忍受那些愤怒的人。”

“你可真严厉。”

有明笑着抽了一口烟：“不，我只是现实而已。”

润没说话，他的注意力全投在身边的这个小个子男人身上，完全忘记了吧台上的白兰地。润的目光，跟着那双小手，看着它拿起杯子放到嘴边，看着那人的喉结因吞咽而移动。他瞥见一小滴就从那人的嘴角滴下下巴，掉进脖子里。感觉好像俱乐部里的所有人都消失了，只有这一个是鲜活的。本能地，润伸出舌头舔舐嘴唇。他的嗓子发干，全身比任何时候都要惹。有明仍控制着谈话。

“小心点，不然我我可能对你会判断错误，而你不会喜欢那样的。”他听见那人在他右耳边嘶哑低语，之后两人的眼睛锁定在同一水平线，只有几英寸远，“或者，也许那是你真正想要的？！”润不自觉地颤抖，让有明微笑起来，“你真是个有趣的人，时多桑……”

润再也无法忍受，他站起，离开。 _我到底是怎么了？_

*** 

有明在牌桌上和润隔了几张椅子，这让润的压力大大减轻。他努力不看对方，因为他必须集中注意力。五轮之后，所有的筹码都来到他的面前。他转过头看那人，耀武扬威地笑着。而那人，只报以微笑。他的目光里没有挫败，但润并不在乎。他赢了，就说明计划的第一部分已经成功。

 

当晚，他没有再上桌。他得监视对方，该做的是把对方玩牌的细节、和他人的互动等所有事情都记下来。

接下来四周，润都贯彻了这个战略。他成功地保证自己不再和对方交谈，很大程度是害怕自己失控。那人身上有什么东西，会让自己在靠近他时手足无措，让他变得软弱，而软弱是他最不需要的东西。刚开始，有明有几次想和他说话，但在明白他的信号之后就停止了。

 

润需要回办公室，好确保每件事都正确，包括最小的细节。他需要解读有明，他必须是那个最后抓住他的人……著名的 _幽灵_ ，机关的每个人都这样叫他。

…………………………………………………….. 

过了一个半月，润看到几个常客破产了。他知道自己离目标又近了一步。那人总是用同一个套路：他从目标那里赢一些钱，让他们相信自己占据上风，然后把他们的名字和走私的信息卖给荷兰人、法国人和英国人……每个对这地区感兴趣的国家。没有资金输入的信息，但润知道，他是用黄金结算的。

 

“他做的，只有向欧洲人贩卖信息，让我们无法追踪，让每个人都摸不着头脑。他是他祖国的叛徒！”润回忆起那人的话语，皱起眉头， _‘只是很现实’，我认为那是犬儒_ ……“松本，我希望明天能看到你的报告！”润的老板走过来，“松本，你在听我说话吗？”

润惊诧地看着那位长者，急忙鞠躬：“是，先生。我保证这份报告的信息量非常大。”

“是时候你向我们证明你有能力在日本情报机关里占一席之地了。我相信你不会让我们失望……”

润又鞠了一躬：“我会用我手中的所有去逮捕他，先生！”

“很好。现在，你可以走了。”

*** 

润离开办公室，去呼吸点新鲜空气。他决定走路到涉谷，买点吃的东西，顺便整理一下思路。这时他从眼角瞥见几米外的长椅上坐着一对儿。他仔细看看，眼睛瞪大了，因为他意识到为什么会觉得他们有点眼熟，因为那个男人不是别人，正是有明本人。

润拉下帽檐，确保他们看不见他的脸，然后坐到他们前面的椅子上，手里拿着晨报。他坐的位置，既近到能听见他们的谈话，又不会引起不必要的注意。

“可是有明桑……”润听见那女人抱怨道。

润皱起眉，要是她叫他有明桑，意味着她可能是他游戏的一部分……也许她和他是统一战线，这只是个伪装？润在研究目标信息时，没发现有任何女人出没，但他相信有明不大可能独自一人工作。孤独一人只能说明此人缺乏把控细节的能力，那很容易就会让他们抓住他。

“不要着急。只要享受。我希望你幸福！”那人低声说。

“要是你想让我幸福，就给我买那条项链！”那女人固执地发着牢骚。

“但是友子酱，你清楚那是不一样的，咱们说的不是哪一条随便的项链，是拍卖会上的！Arimura吸引了东京最大的财主们。”

“我相信你！”那女人兴奋地说，润相信自己听见了亲吻声。

润侧过身以便能更好地监视有没。他看见那人点起一根烟，深深叹口气。“女人心海底针……”他嘟囔着，然后把烟扔到地上，站起来，手插在口袋里，走了。

润忍不住想去跟踪，但最后决定回办公室。有些事可能会改变整个计划，他不能让老板失望，然后把他扔回无用的文字工作中。

*** 

“我以为你走了。”走进办公室，润听见他的同事说。

“樱井桑，以前的报告里有某个女人出现吗？也许在英语文件里？或者俄文文件里？任何地方？”润马上问到。

樱井翔是整个机关中唯一一个能说这些语言的，与会说中文韩语的相叶雅纪一起，成为了翻译。润努力学过法语和德语，但前路漫漫。

“幽灵那个案子？”翔一边问一边拉起他的吊带裤带子，看得出他已经累了。

“是的！”润说，忽视了同事投来的目光。 

“不。从我和爱拔桑看到的文件来说，没有。他经常一个人出现。”

“那我们可能有些地方不对……或者……我说不好……错误的人？

他小心地看着翔，那人眉头紧锁：“你是那个认出他的人，还搜集了所有信息。而当他踏足东京的那一刻起，同样的案子就神奇地出现在东京。现在你想告诉我你错了？你怎么了，松本桑？我能理解因为这是你第一个案子所以很紧张，但这是新人也不会犯的错误！”

“我不知道……刚才，我无意中在涉谷遇到他，就坐到他附近，伪装好不让他认出来。有个女人，向他要求很难做到的事，我猜他更像是为了这个女人假公济私，而不是做些黑暗交易，他从没真的向任何人隐瞒——”

“松本桑，每件事都指向他！”翔大声反驳时，门开了，他们那位高个子同事走进来。

“樱井桑，松本桑，怎么了？你俩嚷嚷可不常见！我从走廊那头都听见你们了！”

“松本桑对抓住有明产生了犹豫！”

雅纪叹口气，但什么也没说。润已经再次拿出幽灵的档案，想找出某个能指向女性的小细节。

几个小时过去，翔已经走了，雅纪穿上外衣，他抓起雨伞和帽子，坐到润旁边的椅子上，手友好地搭在后者肩上。

“我了解你，松本桑。你为这案子工作了好几个月，把档案读了一遍又一遍。你是个注重细节的人，对成功来说，它是个重要的因素，但有时候也会成为障碍。我建议你休息一下，天已经黑了！咱们去喝一杯怎么样？”他努力地劝着润，但后者根本没从眼前的文件堆中抬起头，雅纪知道自己徒劳无功，“没有什么事能这样解决……”

“你走吧，相叶桑，我要再待一会儿……”润全神贯注于手中的文件，喃喃地说。他听见门关上了。之后，他独自一人以这样的强度又工作了几个小时。

墙上的钟提醒他已经将近午夜。润伸了个懒腰，绝望地揉了揉头发。他无法解释为什么自己如此着迷于这个有明，又为什么会因此人可能不是自己的目标而觉得解脱。他知道的，只有那人一直盘旋于他的脑海中。他仍然能感受到那人在他耳边低语时，炽热呼吸扑在他皮肤上的感觉，也能感到沉重的冷意沿着脊柱蔓延。他从椅子上跳起来，头晕目眩。“我一定是太累了。”他自言自语道，把所有东西归位之后，他熄灭了桌上的煤油灯。

他抓起自己的风衣和帽子，离开办公室。室外的空气饱含水分，相当潮湿。他慢慢地走向涉谷站，去赶最后一班车。他的目光落在看见早前有明和那女人的长椅上，步伐更慢了。

 _我会找出你是谁……不管你在玩什么把戏……你不可能躲过我……我不能容忍_ ……

雨点落下来，他赶紧跑向车站。他坐在窗边，看着车外。他会不计代价，只要能找出真相。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

幸运的是，润还是想办法找到了拍卖所在地，代价是一个给立花夫人的吻，但这很值得。这一次，他一定要找出有明到底在计划什么。

润对着卧室的圆镜查看自己的形象，对结果满意地笑了。他穿着黑色燕尾服，合乎拍卖对来宾的着装要求。机关会为他提供所有需要的东西，他比任何时候都要感激这一点。

他确保所需的现金安全地待在内口袋里。他的心跳的很快。这钱不是他的，也不是机构给的。没有任何同事知道今晚的事。他让他们以为自己是和翔或者雅纪在一起，而那就意味着他宣告自己能力不足，是失败的，他的自尊不允许发生这样的事。因此，他要独自行动，并达到目的。

40分钟后，润从一条小道旁的侧门走进东京最奢华的酒店。马上，酒店的一名白人雇员，名牌说明他叫约翰逊，把他带到房间里。拍卖即将开始，润迅速扫视全场，想找到他。几秒钟后，他的眼睛落在那人小小的身影上，后者也穿着差不多的燕尾服，脸上带着消遣的表情，和身边的老人聊天。那人看起来完全放松，就像过去他做过的很多事一样。

润继续监视，在某一时刻，似乎对方感受到了他强烈的视线，因为那人转过脸，看向润，微微点头，然后从老人身边走开，走向润。

“时多桑！”他说着向润伸出手，“今晚在这看见你真是个惊喜！我从来没想到你会对拍卖感兴趣。”

润挑起眉毛：“为什么？”

那人闷声笑了一下：“别误解我的意思。我只是觉得从你的行为来看，你是个注重逻辑和控制的人。”

“就算我像你说的那样……为什么我就不能对拍卖感兴趣呢？”润尽力表现的自大，就像那人刚才说的那样控制欲爆棚。

“拍卖并不是以事态控制而出名的，每个人都在随波逐流。”

“我有自信。”

有明微笑着对他说：“我真的佩服你！我可不行，你看，我是个凭直觉行动的人。有时候，到最后发现我是错的。”他凑到润的耳边：“我很满意，因为不会后悔！”他低声细语，确保每个词都清楚、缓慢、极具诱惑。润再次觉得热起来，他的心在胸膛中极力地跳着。

润沉默地看着他。那人的目光与他的紧紧地连在一起，让他更难清楚地思考。 

“先生们，请就坐。我们马上开始！”主持人宣布到，润赶紧走向他的桌子。有明的位置在三张桌子之外。

拍卖开始了，最后，项链终于出现。虽然说明上写着它属于日本的某位华族，但肯定是从欧洲走私过来的。润曾在翔的文件上多次见过这样切割的宝石，那是从俄罗斯走私来的珠宝，随着沙皇的陨落，这种事并不罕见，是挣快钱的好方法。

润听到有明报价的声音后，眼睛瞪得老大。他看看后者，惊讶地发现那人正微笑着回看，明显是在刺激他。 _所以你想来一场苦战？如你所愿！_ 在意识到自己的行为之前，润举起手竞拍。有明继续加价，润也一样，因为他不想失败？因为他讨厌那人那么想为几天前看到的女人拍下想念？他只知道他不会让那人如愿。 

很快，场上就剩他俩还在竞价，润花了点时间才认识到自己其实身无分文。他看看对方，张张嘴，最后还是保持沉默。有明得意洋洋地朝他笑，但至少，润想，他必须得花更多的钱，这办法会让他们更容易追踪金钱的流向。

又过了两个拍品，一幅画和一把江户时代的武士刀，拍卖结束。润站起来，这时他发现有明正站在他身边。

“我收回前言。你不是个讲求逻辑的人。今晚，我看到的，是一个充满热情的人。”他告诉润，然后离开房间。 

润非常震惊，他再也忍受不了，必须现在得到答案。他跑出去，在小个子男人走到出口之前，抓住了他的胳膊。

“等等！”

“您有什么需要吗？”有明歪着头问。他短短的手指拨弄着润的衬衫纽扣，眼神幽暗，动人地盯着润。“我肯定你有……”他嘶哑地说。

润没放开那人的胳膊，往前走了一步：“我不是你想的那种人……别再做这种——”

 

有明挑起眉毛：“你是那个跟在我后面的人，时多桑。你是那个抓着我胳膊的人。我知道你的喉咙发干，你的呼吸不稳，你的重点部位发胀，你的脸颊通红，我敢打赌你的心脏在疯狂地跳，不是吗？”他靠近润，直到他们的脸只有几厘米远，“你就是那个今天晚上和我分享床铺的人……” 

润抽了口凉气，想抽身而去，差点被自己的脚绊倒。他觉得自己全身上下都变得更加炽热，而对方的最后一句话让他发生了意想不到的反应：“你在说什么，有明桑？你脑子坏掉了吗？！我不可能——”

有明没有浪费一点时间，他拽着润来到一个黑暗的角落，就在那繁重的红色窗帘后面。他将两人的嘴唇贴在一起，而这正是润需要的。只要几秒钟，他就扭转了游戏的局面。现在，他是那个主导亲吻的人，饥渴，贪得无厌……他的舌头进进出出，品尝着对方口腔的每个角落。他的手紧紧地抱着那人，将两人的身体贴在一起。然后，润抓住对方丝滑的头发，迫使他抬头，用更激烈的方式吻他。

润没有计算过了多长时间。他的大脑似乎停止工作，让位于身体本能。当有明呻吟着把下身往前顶，让两人的坚硬磨蹭着对方时，他咆哮了。他迷失在甜美的迷雾中，直到肺里没有一丝空气。 

“你现在承认我是对的了吗？”有明在沉重的喘息中悄声说，“无论我有多赞赏你的自制力和骄傲，我不能再等了。从我看到你的第一眼起，就想要你。上楼到我的房间去，我住在那儿……”他凑过来，嘴唇幽灵般地碰触着润的。

“你没有什么人……？”

“我不想要任何人，除了你，就像你想要我一样……”

“我……”润低声说，但被停在他唇上的短短食指阻止了。

“时多桑，你想艹我……”有明噶声说着，把他的勃/ 起贴在润的髋部。“我知道你想，就像 _我_ 想让你艹我一样……”他抬手环住润的脖子，在后者的耳边说，“狠狠地……”  
……………………………………………. 

润根本想不起他们怎么来到有明的房间的。他没有选择，那只小手紧紧地抓着他的手腕—有点疼—拽着他进电梯，直上顶层，那里是酒店最奢华的套件。润想问有明很多事，但空气中的张力足以让他忘掉所有事。此时，他想做的，只有品尝那人，让他尖叫出自己的名字，让他投降。

润看见金色的钥匙插进锁孔，轻轻一转，门开了，他被推了进去。他只看见这是个西式的客厅，却没有时间细看。两片灼热的嘴唇贴上他的脖子，吸吮着他已经非常敏感的肌肤。润踢掉鞋子，抓住对方的脖子，迫使他停下他的小动作，然后将他推到墙上。他们的眼睛，幽暗深沉，紧紧地盯着对方的脸，映出两人高涨的欲望。有明的头发被抓住往后拉，露出他的脖子，这让他发出一声小小的抱怨。

 

“你让我发疯……”润咆哮着袭击了那双马上为他张开的嘴唇。他将舌头狠狠地塞进去，享受着矮个子男人因欢愉发出的小小声音。

他的双手已经在衬衫纽扣上飞舞，却因激情无法如愿。他哼了一声，退出亲吻，一下子撕开衬衫，纽扣飞到他们身边的每个角落。有明惊讶地抽了口气，但很快，他笑起来。“让我来吧，时多桑。”他嘶哑地说，手在润的衣服上动作着。舔舔嘴唇，有明将两人转了个身，于是润就变成了靠在墙上的人。他迅速地抛了个媚眼，跪下去，双手拉开润的裤子。

当阴茎暴露在空气中时，润不禁呻吟起来。它已经开始发疼。对方的食指羽毛般轻柔地戏弄着碰它，足以让润全身发抖。

“你那么想要我……”有明低语，他的嘴唇亲吻上被前液弄得闪闪发亮的裂缝。

润呻吟着，毫无耐性地往前顶胯。他需要对方，现在就需要！炙热的嘴包裹住他，几乎一直到根部，他不得不咬住自己的手背，以防尖叫出声。感觉太好了。舌头慢慢滑动、旋转，舔过上面的每一条神经，加上有力度的吸吮，足以让他彻底迷失。

润低下眼帘，半闭着眼睛，当他发现那人正一边贪婪地品尝他一边抬眼看着他时，不禁喘息起来。这景象太过刺激：有明更加用力吸吮时，脸颊凹下去的样子……吮吸的声音和着愉悦的呻吟还有从他那罪恶的小嘴中传出的低声咆哮……牙齿轻轻啃咬着发红的前端……短短的手指玩弄着润的囊袋……

在润意识到之前，他狠狠地抓住有明的头发，将后者固定起来，然后开始在那张心甘情愿的嘴中抽插。那人说过他想让润艹他，从他张嘴含住阴茎的样子来看，那是实话。润受够了。他抽插的又快又狠，直戳到有明的喉咙。他精确地用凌乱的动作艹着有明的嘴，感到高潮越来越近。

一声呻吟，一次在润臀部的慢慢揉捏，就让他深深地射在对方的喉咙里。润压住对方，直到他把所有东西都咽下去，直到最后一滴。从高峰向下回落时，润还在摆动髋部。他拉起有明，将两人的嘴贴在一起，一点也不在乎会尝到自己的味道。

“时多……”有明抱怨地哼哼着。

“润，叫我润。”他低声说，一只手往下，伸到两人中间，爱抚着戳到他大腿内侧的坚硬。

有明只能呻吟，他的胯部往前顶，想得到更多关注。他的眼睛紧闭，头向后仰，露出他漂亮的颈项。“润……润……啊……”

润紧咬下唇，几乎到疼痛的地步。看到对方处于这样的境地，让他的分身又一次硬了起来。

“拜托……”有明再次呻吟，困难地睁开眼睛，“艹我……”

“如您所愿。”润低吼，他的牙齿在有明的脖子上啃咬，他的舌头玩弄着有明的喉结。

他知道对方在自己对脖子和下身的同时攻击下，已经无法独自站立，完全靠在他身上。有明的手抓住他的手腕，将他拉进另一个房间，那里有一张双人床正等着他们。

有明被扔到床上，在感觉到润压上他时大声呻吟。润不想再等，他迅速把有明剩下的衣服剥掉，胡乱扔到地上。他以前从未有过这种感觉，就像长久以来被压抑的需求一下子冲破禁锢浮出水面，他需要它。他需要听到那人嘶喊出他的名字，他需要看到那人因他的爱抚而高潮，他需要看到那人的身体因他给的欢愉而颤抖。他曾经愚弄过自己，但现在，他知道自己不需要抵制它，诱惑比他想象的还要大，他只想放弃抵抗。

润的嘴唇和舌头开始描摹那具瘦削的躯体，舔、吮、吻、咬……这个男人，不管他是谁，都得打上润的烙印，都必须属于润。欲望淹没了润，他继续品尝。他的手玩弄着那人坚硬挺立的乳尖。这人真完美……既有男子气概，又在某些地方高雅而柔软……

他的舌头一路向下，直到粉红色分身的根部。那小东西的顶部微微抽动，溢出来更多前液，润不禁微笑了。有明弓起背，头往枕头里压的更深。润看出他以频临边缘，他的手指抓着白色的床单，力量之大足以让指关节发白。

“拜托……”润听到有明在乞求，挫败的泪水从他眼睛里滑下来。

他看起来真美，黑发凌乱，脸颊通红。润根本认不出这是他以前认识的那个人，也许他也认不出自己了。这个人，以一种从未想到的方式让他贪得无厌。

润看见床头桌上有个装着油的小瓶子，就一把抓过来，往自己手指上倒了一些。他掰开有明的臀瓣，送进两只手指，感到肌肉在手指边颤搐。那人发出的声响夹杂着疼痛与快感，但这并不能阻止润稳定的动作。稍后，他加入第三根手指，把它们往里送，一直到关节处。他看到那人在床垫上扭来扭去，忍不住轻笑出声。

他面前的美景是他见过最热辣的景象，分身又涨得发疼，但他决定在进入之前，先让有明高潮一次。不抽出手指，润低下头，直到面对着那幽深小穴，感受到它的热度。耳边的喘息与甜腻的呻吟让他迫不及待。他凑过去，用舌尖舔舔穴口，然后伸了进去。但他并没有在里面动，只是待在那，大声地呻吟。他另一只手握住有明的分身，拇指划过马眼，还没等反应过来，热乎乎的精液已喷了一手。分身抽动的同时，小穴也在润的手指与舌头周围收紧。

润马上放开那已被充分准备的小穴，让那两条腿继续打开，摆正自己的姿势，一下子就进入有明体内。他没给那人适应自己尺寸的时间，立刻开始以不顾一切的速度抽插起来。很明显，对方已经没有任何力气了，身体柔弱无骨地摊在床上，随着润那强有力甚至可以说的野蛮的抽插摇来摇去。

“有明……你真是太……棒了……”

“和……小和……（ka……zu……）”有明喘不过气，艰难地说。

“什——”

“小和……我的……名……名字……是小和……”有明回答，并在前列腺被撞上之后尖叫起来。 

润因此而呜咽，变换了一下位置，现在他躺在床上而有明在他身上，他的分身仍深深地埋在后者体内。

“让我看看你多想要我，小和……”润嘶哑着说，“让我看看……”

有明开始在润的阴茎上上下移动，他的手放在润汗津津的身上，嘴半张着。肌肤碰撞的声音越来越大。润很艰难才能睁着眼睛，不想错失面前的美景。他明白自己在犯错，但没有一个错误能让他感觉如此美妙如此正确。他的手揉捏着有明的小屁股，想抓的更紧，指甲都陷进那柔软的肌肤里。

“小和……艹……”他的臀部开始往上顶，在半路迎上那人的动作。

“润……润……” 

润坐起来，把有明的双腿盘到自己的腰上，嘴唇一点点地在有明的脖子上留下痕迹。他的皮肤上有汗，尝起来有点咸，但润仍然带着极大的热情舔着吮着。小手抱住他的脖子，小嘴轻轻碰着他的耳朵。

“吻我……”有明命令道。

润停下爱抚，盯着那人的脸看了几秒钟，然后把两人的嘴唇贴在一起，开始一个肉麻的湿漉漉的吻。两人髋部动的越来越快，他们都越来越接近高潮。润把右手插入两人身体间，稳稳抓住那坚硬的柱体，和着两人的节奏为有明手淫。他们一直动一直动，直到他们突然高潮，无声地喘息，身体因高潮的强度而凝固。 

他们紧紧抱着对方，直到余韵消退。润瘫倒在床上，从有明体内滑出，看到他的白色精液随之滑出。落在白床单上。有明顺着他的目光，用手指蘸蘸，塞进嘴里。

“更加美味了。”他的呼吸不稳，介于喘气与深呼吸之间，但他脸上带着餍足的大大笑容。润再也忍不住了。他知道要是多看一会儿，自己就会再来一轮，而他并不确定还有没有足够的体力。他平躺着闭上眼睛，想让呼吸平静下来。

“我就知道你是个激情十足的男人。”有明说，食指在空中勾勒着润起伏的胸膛。

“你是谁？”润睁开眼睛，对上那人神秘的目光，问道。

有明微笑了。“一个让你不知餍足的人……”他在润耳边呢喃，然后在耳尖上落下一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。

这个吻，将战栗传送下润的脊柱。他想继续问问题，但不行，他的眼皮已经非常沉重。

“睡吧，润。”他听到那人说，将嘴唇附上他的脸颊。

他想与疲劳抗衡，但敌人太过强大。他闭上双眼，很快便落进梦之国境。

*** 

润睁开眼睛，不知身处何时何地。他伸个懒腰，从床上坐起来，发现自己全身赤裸，也并不在自己家中。 _为啥我没穿衣服？为——_ 他想起昨晚发生的事，吸了口冷气，更可怕的是，他并不觉得后悔。他拿起床边扶手椅上的丝袍，披上，然后去找那人。他极少会对男人动心，即使有，也不会很强烈。但对有明，他只要想想那人，身体就被唤醒。 

他走出卧室，走进客厅，但没有那人的踪迹。他看了玄关，没有；浴室，还是没有。只有他一个人……润失望地叹了口气，舌头舔舔干燥的嘴唇。 _他当然会离开了_ ……润洗了个澡，让热水和毛巾带走昨晚留下的所有痕迹，赶紧穿上衣服，再也不想在这个房间多待一分钟。也许他是那个上了有明的人，但明显，后者才是从头到尾把控全局的那一个。

润灰心丧气，却并不知道是为什么。是因为被那样戏弄了而感到挫败吗？是因为觉得自己被利用了吗？是因为自己被拒绝了吗？也许以上皆有。他知道的，就是需要厉害这里。在走向酒店大门的路上，他刻意忽略了路人投来的好奇目光。他跳上发现的第一辆出租车，想尽快回家去。

一走进自己的公寓，润就快速洗了个澡，换好去办公室的衣服。至少，他得到了一个名字。和……和也（Kazuya）？和真（Kazuma）？和夫（Kazuo）？和树（Kazuki）？和也（Kazunari）？不管是那一个，他会找出来的。

时间还早，办公室只有他一个人。让人惊讶的是，有个匿名信使站在他桌边等他，并要求他去一趟附近的邮局。

_这是什么意思？_

他一边咒骂着一边戴上帽子，冲出大楼，几乎是跑着到两条街外的邮局。

“时多桑？”邮局职员礼貌地问。

“是的。这是我的印章。”润没有耐心地回答。 

“您有一封信。请在这儿签名，并在下面盖章。”

润抖着手照做了。信封上没有发件人。他忽然意识到可能是谁寄的，心脏快速跳动起来。、

“谢谢你。祝您有美好的一天，先生。”

润愚公，离开，走到不远处的长椅处，坐下。

 

时多桑

 

我们高兴地通知您，有明桑撤销了昨晚拍卖的竞价，3167号拍品，德川项链的所有权转移给了您。文件已经做好。通知已寄往以下地址：

65497，东京涩谷

北岛街45号

请联系酒店接待处的约翰逊先生，以便了解更多信息。

您诚挚的

Kakeshita Kenichi

 

润的手发抖，喉咙彻底干了。他们怎么知道他单位的地址？为什么？所有事都会暴露的，他不但会丢了工作，还会进监狱。 _有明……_ 他一把捏紧手中的信，赶紧拦下一辆出租。二十分钟后，他回到了酒店。

“有明？”他问前台。

“他在他的房间，先生。请问是哪位想找有明桑呢？”

润无法等待，他冲向电梯，高兴地发现开电梯的还是昨天那位。那人没有说话，只关上门，按下去顶层的按钮。

润跑向套房，用拳头砸着门。门开了，里面是一位他从未见过的圆脸粽肤矮个子男人，看起来有点眼熟。 

润盯着这个人看了一小会儿，惊吸一口气。这人是在涩谷和有明讨论拍卖的女人！一切都是计划好的！

“你可以走了，萨米。”润抬起头，看见有明坐在沙发上，一手端着杯白兰地，一手举着根香烟。但最让润生气的，是他看着自己时，脸上那洋洋得意的笑容。门被关上，只留下两人共处一室。“你已经想我了吗， _松本桑_ ？”

润翻了个白眼，握紧拳头：“你知道……”

小个子男人爆发出一阵大笑：“我当然知道。你们的人从冲绳就开始追踪我，我得说，非常烦人。”他傲慢地说着，把杯子放到嘴边。“我又不傻，只是很失望。以为你轻视我，让我感到屈辱。一开始，我想着让你付出代价，但是之后，我知道案子的负责人是你，松本润。从我第一眼看到你，就知道我得给行动加点作料。”

“你……”润简直不敢相信，“你想戏弄我，你想送我进监狱！” 

“我从来没想过让你进监狱。”那人说完，把杯子放在面前的茶几上，走过来。

润讽刺地笑着：“没错，所以你把通知寄到我办公室去。”

“哦，润……”有明抚摸着润的脸，他的目光先落在润的嘴唇上，然后抬起与后者对视，“这不是因为我想让你进监狱，而是想让你没有退路。”

润皱眉：“退路？什么退路？”

“跟随我？想想我们两个人，骗着世界上的蠢货们，挣上百万的钱，享受各种奢侈品，生活在悬崖边……”他抬手环住润的脖子，为后者并未移动而微笑，“……激情十足……”

润哽住了：“我……我不能那样做……” 

“你能。你已经向单位撒谎，你偷了钱，你在明知我是你的目标的情况下和我上床，你在应该遵从逻辑的时候遵从了你的本能。你决定打破常规，润，你能做到。我清楚昨晚对你来说不是个谎言，润，对我也不是。我告诉你我的名字，真名，小和，”润倒吸一口冷气，“你在我里面的感觉非常完美，我不想捏造任何事，我想把我给你，我想要你，和现在一样……”他凑过来，在润的下颚线上落下轻柔的吻，“我想让你尖叫我的名字，润。你的名字从我嘴里蹦出来，感觉太好了。我们会一直在一起，我知道你想要这个。”

润无言以对，他总是想遵守规矩，按照常规生活，现在，他面前的这个男人，让他丧失理智……

“你的名字，”他哆嗦着问，“你的名字是什么？”

“二宫和也，”那人马上回答。“昨晚，我想从你那里听到它……”他的手滑下润的背，直到它们停在屁股上，将两人的下身贴在一起。“拜托，让你的大脑承认，润……你的身体已经同意了……”  
…………………………………………………. 

 

 _三年后_ ……

 

“小动先生，很高兴见到你！”（原文为法语：Monsieur Koyurugi… Quel plaisir！）

男人走到吧台前，坐到他身边，微笑着回答：“武先生……”（原文为法语Monsieur Take）

一旦那个高个子男人在他旁边坐定，“武先生”就凑到他耳边，以便别人听不见他们的悄悄话：“润，甜心。你的法语发音变得太性感了。今晚，我想让你在狠狠上我的时候用法语说话。我想让丽兹酒店的所有人都听见你能对我做什么，宝贝！”

 

 

THE END


End file.
